marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zander Rice
Zander Rice was a scientist that worked for the Essex Corporation and acted as the surgical head of Transigen. Biography ''Logan Zander Rice was the son of one of the scientist who bonded the Adamantium to Wolverine’s skeleton. Logan would go on to kill Rice father when he escaped. Years later in the early 2000s, Rice found out a way to surpress the Mutant gene by creating a certain modified corn syrup which unknown to the public would suppress the X-Gene, decreasing the risk of mutant births to the point that by 2029, no new mutants had been born in over 25 years. Later working for Transigen, Rice decided to use the DNA of other Mutants to artificially create 23 mutant children. Rice hoped he could raise the children to be mutant soldiers, however, the children resisted and Rice deeming the project a failure decided to have the children killed. However, the nurses who felt sympathy for the children helped most of them escape. Rice then decided to create X-23 and clone of Wolverine himself but with none of the conscious or humanity of him. Rice, along with the Reavers and Donald Pierce, later managed to track down one of the children named Laura who was being accompanied by Logan and Charles Xavier - who are staying with the Munson family. Rice unleashes X-24 who kills Charles, the Munsons, and severely wounds Logan. X-24 is badly wounded and Rice comes to inject him with something to speed up his healing factor - while Logan and Laura had escaped. When the Reavers track down Logan, Laura, and the mutant children who had formed the Eden safe haven at the Canadian border - Rice accompanies along with Pierce. Rice reveals to a weakened Logan (who had just taken a serum that brifely rejuvanted his weakened healing factor) that his father had worked for Weapon X and had been killed - Logan remembering that he had killed him as Rice's father had bonded adamantium to Logan. Rice was killed, however, when Logan shoots him in the head while he is talking. Character traits Zander Rice is a cruel Individual blinded by monetary gain. He is a also delusional as he single handily nearly wiped out the mutant population, but tried to justify this by saying it was not his intention. He also has no problem on unleashing X-24 on the defenseless Munson family. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Zander possessed a incredible intelligent mind. Single-handily developing the corn syrup that would nearly sterilize the entire mutant population. *'Scientific Knowledge:' Zander was in expert in both genetics and biology. Being able to make a fully grown clone of Wolverine. Relationships *Donald Pierce - Ally; deceased. *Charles Xavier - Enemy; deceased. *Laura Howlett/X-23 - Enemy. *Logan/Wolverine - Enemy and killer; deceased. *X-24 - Experiment and ally; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 film) **Logan'' (First appearance) - Richard E. Grant Behind the Scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Logan'' To be added Category:Wolverine characters Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Earth-10005 Category:Earth-10005 Deceased